Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki
Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! Two jokesters of the fighting genre clash in a battle to prove their toughness! How will Dan's Strongest Style fare against the actor/Defender of Earthrealm? Interlude Boomstick: When it comes to fighting games, so many characters are super-serious and never crack a joke... which is why it's so great to have guys like these who never take things seriously. Wiz: Johnny Cage, Hollywood actor and Earthrealm warrior. Boomstick: And Dan Hibiki, master of the "Strongest Style". He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Johnny Cage Boomstick: Throughout all of Earthrealm... and Hollywood... one actor's name was synonymous with action movies: Johnny Cage. The guy starred in everything from Dragon Fist I and II and Sudden Silence to Citizen Cage and Ninja Mime. Wiz: Unfortunately, movie critics were skeptical of his actual combat proficiency and wrote him off as relying too much on special effects. To prove himself to them and the movie-going crowd, Cage decided to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament... which just happened to hold the fate of the entire realm. Boomstick: There, he caught the eye of Lord Raiden, you know, the Japanese God of Thunder himself, who enlisted him in the Defenders of Earthrealm and from there, he's aided the forces of good in their battle against evil. Tell me how many actors do that at least as a part time job. Johnny Cage: I make this look easy. Wiz: Johnny Cage was trained with multiple masters of martial arts and is adept in multiple fighting styles including karate and jeet kune do, and his so-called "special effects" are actually performed by him. See, he's somehow gained the ability to amplify his attacks with a glowing green energy. Turns out he's descended from a group of humans bred for the gods with special abilities. Boomstick: Very convenient for an action star or a stunt man. Wiz: His arsenal starts off with his trademark shadow kick, where he moves forward with a powerful kick followed by an afterimage. Boomstick: It can actually travel a couple of feet to catch his foes off-guard. Falcon kick! He can also throw balls of energy at his foe, uppercut and flip kick them into the air, and of course, his oh-so classic split punch. Johnny Cage performs his split punch on multiple opponents. Boomstick: And fun little fact for you; he used to not use it on girls, but I guess after a while, he finally decided it was time to pound some... Wiz: Johnny's also wielded a few weapons in the past, including a bowie knife, nunchukus, and even a pistol, but he definitely prefers his fists. Boomstick: And when he wants to dish out maximum punishment, he lets the opponent have a free shot at him. And if they go for it... Johnny Cage performs his Ball Buster x-ray move. Boomstick: Yep, the Ball Buster lives up to its title. And once they've finally been beaten downstairs senselessly, Johnny has tons of flashy ways to put out their spotlight... permanently. Wiz: Johnny Cage is strong enough to rip the human brain out from the skull, knock a person's head clean off the body with an uppercut, tear their torso from their lower body, and can even throw said torso to the ground with enough force to knock objects into the air. Boomstick: And that's not even the craziest thing he can do. He can punch your head off... three times. Yeah. He can make two extra heads pop up from nowhere. He's that good. Wiz: Despite being nowhere near the strongest of Earthrealm's warriors, he's held his own against many combatants... Boomstick: Like the time he was attacked by Baraka, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Kintaro, and Shang Tsung, ALL AT ONCE, and managed to survive until help arrived. Wiz: And he along with Sonya Blade were the only two warriors to survive their encounter with Sindel, who killed every other Earthrealm warrior. Boomstick: Johnny would then go on to get in Sonya's pants... by far the greatest accomplishment in his career... and have his daughter Cassie. Wiz: However, that doesn't mean Johnny Cage has always lived to make a movie about his tale. He was killed by the centaur Motaro, Tarkatan hordes, and in the Battle of Armageddon. Boomstick: Though he did actually manage to return his soul to his body... twice. Wiz: And despite the sheer brutality of Ball Buster, it leaves him completely vulnerable to projectiles, as well as those who simply wait him out. But in a world filled with murderous and powerful combatants, Johnny Cage is still more than capable of holding his own. Johnny Cage: That's it? Ha, ha, oh yeah. I am so pretty! And I'm takin' you down! I'm takin' you down! I'm takin' you out! I'm takin' you out! And I'm takin' you out... for dinner. Dan Hibiki Wiz: Born on November 25, Dan was the only son of Go Hibiki... Boomstick: A mixed martial artist with an awesome mustache. Hey, what about the mother? Wiz: No one knows. He grew up adoring his father until the day Go took on the Muah Tai fighter Sagat. In mid-battle, Go gouged out Sagat's right eye... Boomstick: Hey look; you put a pirate hat on him and he's a... Wiz: ...enraging Sagat into beating Go to death. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: From that moment onward, Dan swore revenge against his father's killer and left to learn Ansatsuken from Gouken, Ryu and Ken's master. However, once Gouken learned of Dan's intent, he expelled him from his dojo. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, this is all sounding pretty dead-serious. When do we get to the fun stuff? Wiz: Very soon. After this, Dan took what he had learned and developed his own style, a cross between Ansatsuken and Muah Tai called Saikyō-ryū: Strongest Style... which is anything but. Dan Hibiki: I hope you're ready for a beating. Boomstick: Yeah, at first glance, Dan appears to be a complete joke... Wiz: Which he was designed to be as retaliation for the Art of Fighting character that bared a striking resemblance to Ryu... named Ryo... Boomstick: Wow, they really tried hard to hide that. Wiz: His butchering of Ansatsuken starts off with the Gadouken, a hadouken-like projectile which he performs with one hand... Boomstick: Damn. Even Akuma can't do that. That's badass. Wiz: ...but with pitiful range. Boomstick: He also has the Koryuken, which is kind of a mix between the Shoryuken and Sagat's Tiger Uppercut, and the Dankukyaku, a flying knee followed by kicks. Wiz: In battle, one of Dan's favorite past times is to taunt his foe. Boomstick: In fact, he loves taunting so much that he has multiple variants, including two rolling taunts, one in the air, and his Legendary Taunt, where he wastes his own energy just to guarantee his opponent gets a free shot. Wiz: Though he can actually use it to not only follow up with his Supers, but even interrupt certain attacks. Boomstick: So the best taunt is... the best defense... and offense? Wiz: Anyway, his super moves consist of the Shinku Gadouken, which contains greater power, but moves just as slow as his standard projectile, as well as the Koryuu Rekka... Boomstick: It's a Shoryuken that rekka's the opponent, hence the name. Don't know what the Koryuu means, though, so I'll translate it. Boomstick goes to Google Translate and types in Koryuu Rekka, then ends up with kinko degradation. Boomstick: Kinko degradation? Ah translators... Wiz: Finally, there's Shisso Buraiken, a flurry of punches and kicks, though Dan himself does not move when performing it. Boomstick: Despite being one of the worst Street Fighter's, Dan is still far from the worst fighter of all time. He founded his own dojo, trained Sakura and Blanka in his art, qualified for S.I.N.'s tournament, even if just barely, took beatings from both Ryu and Ken and was ready for more, and even managed to take down his father's murderer... Wiz: ...buuuut unknown to Dan, Sagat had realized the error of his ways and allowed Dan to defeat him. At one point while sparring with his student Sakura, Dan had managed to harness and awaken the Satsui no Hado within him and was about to unleash its most devastating technique... when he tripped on her school bag, turning him back to normal. Boomstick: Yeah, that's pretty embarassing. Wiz: And Dan has incredible confidence in himself and his own abilities... despite losing to NEARLY EVERYONE he's ever fought. Boomstick: But there's no use in keeping the pink gi-wearing master down. Yeah, even with his mountain of flaws, it still probably wouldn't be wise to underestimate him. You can never really judge a joke character by their cover and Dan's a prime example. Dan: Looks like the time has finally come. This is something we fighters must do. Sakura: Oh. Ready to go? Dan begins crying, then turns toward Sakura. Dan: I'll make this quick and painless for you, kid! Fight Nkstjoa In the middle of Hollywood, deep within a large studio backlot, Dan Hibiki sneaks through, looking around and seeing various props of costumed heroes and villains, as well as ninja warriors and other fierce-looking kombatants. Dan: Perfect. I make the coolest commercial in history and I don’t have to pay a penny. Looks like I’ll finally be able to pay my dojo’s rent for once... Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Johnny Cage is wearing a light blue coat and dress pants, a pink dress shirt, and his trademark sunglasses while walking around with a cup of coffee in one hand and on his cell phone with the other. Johnny: Yeah, I'm here for the shoot. What? The rest of the cast is held up? Well I'm here, aren't I? We can still do my part for the trailer. Oh come on! Really? You're cutting me out of the trailer?! What, so I'm not playing a big part in this huge crossover seq...?! Suddenly, Dan and Johnny bump into each other, causing Cage's coffee to spill onto his shirt. Johnny: Hey! Dan *thoughts*: Oh boy... what have I gotten myself into now? Johnny: Don’t you know who I am? Dan goes from being terrified to putting on a tough guy act. Dan: Yeah. Dressed in colors like that, I figured you for an ice cream man. Johnn Cage places his hands over his stained dress shirt. Johnny: Here’s a quick refresher for ya. He tears off the coat, shirt, and pants to reveal his bare chest with "Johnny" tattoed on it, as well as his black pants with blue lines with "Cage" on his belt. Johnny: Any questions? Dan turns away from him in fear. Dan *thoughts*: Oh geez. It’s that famous actor guy. Johnny: Well... Dan begins crying, then wipes away his tears. Dan *thoughts*: Wait a minute... why should I be scared of this guy? Dan turns toward him with a look of confidence on his face. Dan: Yeah, what’s more terrifying than a second-rate movie star? Johnny: You want a fight? Well you’ve got it now, pink robe. Johnny Cage gets into his combat stance while Dan wipes away sweat from his forehead and does the same. Dan: I am Dan Hibiki... and I’ll show you and the world the pure might of the ''Saikyō-ryū.'' FIGHT! Johnny Cage: The Strongest Style? Seriously? Dan: Face me! Dan Hibiki charges at Johnny Cage and goes for a punch... which Johnny Cage easily blocks. Johnny: Is that really your best punch, pal? Dan: I'll... I'll show you, glasses boy! Dan goes on a punching frenzy, but as before, none of the punches even phase his guard. Johnny Cage sees Dan working up a sweat and lets down his arms for a moment. Johnny: Yeah... that's really not going to work out for you. Maybe try something else? Dan: You've got it! Dan goes for swings instead of jabs, which Johnny Cage moves to avoid before ducking underneath one of them, performing the splits, which surprises Dan. Johnny: Look out from below! Johnny pulls of his splits punch, striking Dan in the groin, who has his hands out in front. Johnny: Huh... that felt much smaller than the ones I've punched. Offended by this remark, Dan places his hands back and charges his ki. Dan: Here's a package for you! As Johnny Cage gets back onto his feet, Dan fires off a gadouken at close range, striking Cage's chest and sending him back a few feet. Johnny: Ah, you're a ki guy too, huh? I can do something like that too. Johnny Cage charges up green energy within his hand, which takes the form of an orb, then throws it at Dan, who ducks to avoid it. Johnny: And don't worry. There's more where that came from. Johnny throws multiple orbs, some aimed higher, some aimed lower, causing Dan to duck or leap to avoid them before ducking to the ground on his knees with his hands over his head. Johnny: Yeah, you wouldn't last as an Earthrealm hero... let alone in the movie business. Johnny Cage throws another orb, which Dan manages to dissipate with a gadoken from a short distance away. Johnny *thoughts*: So that wasn't just a close-range attack. He'll probably start lobbing fireballs at me. Dan runs toward Cage, who throws a few orbs that Dan manages to avoid, this time much more confidently. As Cage sees Dan getting closer to him, he crosses his arms to block in advance. Dan *thoughts*: Hey. He thinks I can hit him from further away. I can run with that. Dan leaps upward at him with his hands out. Dan: Ga... He then switches immediately to two flying kicks, striking Cage in the side of the face. Dan continues upon landing with his flying knee, followed by two more kicks, knocking Cage further back before firing off a gadoken, which Cage rolls out of the way to avoid, only to see it dissipate a few feet from his location. Johnny: Wow... and for a moment, I thought that projectile of yours was a real threat. Dan: How dare you! I'll have you know that my gadoken is... In mid-sentence, Johnny Cage performs his green shadow kick, quickly covering the distance to Dan's surprise, sending him rolling across the ground before bumping his head on the wall. He spits out blood and then gets right back up. Dan: Now I’ll show you what I’m legendary for... Dan begins taunting Cage, who at first gives no thought to it, but as the taunting is prolonged, it eventually begins to get on Cage's nerves. Johnny: Hey! Knock it off! He throws an orb at Dan, who simply rolls out of the way whilst still taunting. Johnny: You think this is funny?! He throws a barrage of orbs at Dan, who rolls left and right, forward and back, and even into the air to avoid them. Johnny: Who the hell do you think you are? A hedgehog?! '' Dan then faces his backside at Cage while doing a thumbs up. ''Johnny: That does it! He performs a shadow kick, racing towards Dan. Dan: Now’s my chance! He jumps upward, avoiding it entirely, as Cage ends up kicking through a wall, his foot stuck through it. Dan charges at him and unleashes a combo on him, finishing it with a koryuken followed by another, knocking him upward while also freeing him from the wall. Cage lands and sees Dan approaching, so he proceeds to run toward him. During this, Dan sees Cage’s fist glowing green. Dan *thoughts*: Oh... an uppercut, perhaps? It won’t fare well against my koryuken. Both unleash their uppercuts at the same time and while neither harms the other, Dan is pushed back by the sheer power of Cage’s. Dan *thoughts*: Impossible! How could it have beaten out my koryuken?! Dan gets into a blocking position as Cage unveil his flip kick, which breaks through Dan’s guard. Cage uses the opportunity to unleash a combo on Dan before uppercutting him, then performing another flip kick to send him back further. Dan appears stunned in place, his hand over his head as Cage runs toward him, slides into the splits and goes for a punch… But then he sees that Dan had caught his fist. Dan: Not this time, Johnny boy. With the other hand, Dan had charged up his gadoken, which strikes Cage’s face point-blank. Cage is knocked back many feet, eventually crashing into a statue of a gray monster with spikes. Dan looks over at him and not only notices his nose bleeding, but also that his sunglasses were broken, which soon came off his face. Dan then turns away from the defeated Cage and begins to walk away. Dan *thoughts*: *scoffs* I knew he was just a crummy actor. I wasn't scared for even a second. Cage opens his eyes, noticing the lack of sunglasses, then places his over his face and notices his bloodied nose. Infuriated by this, Cage gets up. Johnny: Danny boy! Dan is frozen in place. Dan *thoughts*: Wha... how did he get up from that? It went off right in his face! Johnny: You call that a hit? Well what are you waiting for? I’m standing right here, Pajama Dan! Dan *thoughts: I know what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to get to me so I want to run over and attack him. I mean Pajama Dan... really? Well that strategy's not quite gonna go his way. Dan runs toward Cage, who then slightly hunches over and positions his head forward with his hand under his chin. Johnny: Come on! As Dan runs closer towards him, he suddenly stops in his tracks and performs a series of taunts. Johnny: Okay, now you’re just pissing me off. He raises his leg. Johnny: Let’s see you taunt your way through this! He goes for the shadow kick, which Dan sees coming. In mid-taunt, he fires off a gadoken, which strikes Dan in the groin, causing him to stand in place with his hands over it. Dan runs up to him and proceeds to unleash a fast flurry of punches and kicks. At its climax, Cage is knocked into the air by a koryuken and flies further behind Dan, who turns toward his opponent, who appears slow to get up. Dan: Let’s see your insurance cover this one! Dan runs toward Cage and then goes for his flying knee and kicks. In mid-attack, Johnny Cage does the splits, avoiding the knee entirely, then performs an uppercut, striking Dan in the groin. Dan flies up into the air as Cage leaps after him, then performs an elbow chop on his back, sending him crashing to the ground. As Dan gets up, Johnny Cage quickly responds with a red shadow kick, striking with enough force that Dan is knocked into a wall and then bounces off of it. As Dan flies toward him, Cage performs a red uppercut, knocking him upward once more, and as Dan descends once more, followed up by a red flip kick. Dan flies upward so high that he hits the ceiling, but he is then struck by an orb during his fall, sending him into the same wall once more. Cage leaps towards Dan as he slowly gets up and does the splits, then punches Dan’s groin. As Dan coughs up blood, Cage then goes on a punching frenzy, repeatedly striking it before unleashing one final and powerful punch, knocking Dan straight through the wall and tumbling across the ground before finally hitting his head on a stone plaque. Dan looks up and sees that he had bumped into a stone statue of a man in a bat costume, then sees Cage approaching him. Johnny: Y'know, it's funny. Fans think my moves are all wirework and special effects. But the thing is, Hibiki, I'm not playing an Earthrealm warrior. All this time... I've been playing an actor. Dan: You... can’t keep me down. I’m not gonna give up now... or ever. Cage continues walking toward him. Dan: Even if it means... A red aura emerges across Dan and a "Father" kanji appears on his back as he gets back up. Dan: I have to give into the dark hado! Dan flies toward Johnny Cage for a raging demon-type maneuver as Cage simply steps around him, then swings, knocking him to the ground and reverting him back to normal. He then grabs Dan by the shoulders, throws him into the air, then as Dan falls, he crouches down and performs an uppercut. It strikes Dan’s jaw with so much force that his head is knocked clean from its body. Dan: Father! Dan’s body then lands on its knees as Cage sees the head fly into the air, then land and roll across the ground. Johnny: You just got caged! KO! Johnny Cage crouches down and performs two uppercuts on the headless Dan, which somehow cause two more Dan heads also screaming "Father!" to emerge into existence. He then faces the screen and puts on new shades as Dan’s body finally falls to the ground. Results Boomstick: Looks like we have the winner for the most decapitations in Death Battle history... in a one-on-one match. Wiz: Despite being one of the worst Street Fighters, Dan actually put up a surprisingly good fight, managing to catch Johnny Cage off-guard and deal some decent damage. Boomstick: Despite Johnny being infamous for getting on both his foes' and even his own allies' nerves, Dan’s taunts actually managed to get to him, causing him to make poor decisions that Dan could capitalize on. Wiz: But even with all that, Dan still wasn’t able to cause Cage enough harm to really turn the tide of the fight. All his taunting demeanor really amounted to in the long run was delaying the inevitable. Boomstick: While Cage was once killed by a Tarkatan horde, Dan has yet to defeat any notable Street Fighters. Not to mention Cage outclassed him in nearly every category. Wiz: Aside from being superiorly-trained, Cage has participated in defending Earthrealm, life or death conflicts, something that Dan has never accomplished. And while both are equally confident in their abilities, Cage’s skills more than backed his up while Dan’s simply wasn’t enough. Boomstick: Cage sure gave Dan a heads up. Wiz: The winner is Johnny Cage. Who would you be rooting for? Johnny Cage Dan Hibiki How many stars would you rate Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015